Of Doubtful Saviors and the Women Who Love Them
by Scarlet Tabby
Summary: Missing scene from Truly, Deeply, Madly. The wedding day of Alastor Moody and Poppy Pomfrey. Features Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall fluff!


Author's Note: This is indeed another Missing Scene from Truly, Deeply,Madly. It is mostly PPAM, but features some MMAD fluff as well. Please review and let me know what you think! I've been wanting to write a PPAM story for a long time, and I think this fits rather well. Enjoy!

**Of Doubtful Saviors and the Women Who Love Them**

Poppy Pomfrey was in a right state. "Minerva! I can't get the dress to fit! I've gotten fat! What if he doesn't want to marry me because I'm fat and he leaves me!"

Her best friend, Minerva McGonagall, was there to comfort her. She stood up and fastened the rest of the buttons on the back of the dress. "Poppy, calm down. Everything will be fine. Alastor loves you and wouldn't stop just because you gained a little weight. Which you haven't. See? The dress fits perfectly. You look wonderful."

The two women tried to keep calm before the marriage ceremony, finishing their hair and makeup and excitedly discussing all the arrangements for the day.

Meanwhile...

Alastor Moody paced back and forth in his London flat. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Albus Dumbledore watched him from the sofa, smiling.

"Moody," Kingsley laughed, "I'm not sure I've ever seen you so nervous. You've done things much more frightening than get married."

"This is different," Moody snarled, "I can't rely on my wits or my wand if something goes wrong."

Albus stood and put his hand on Alastor's shoulder. "Nothing will go wrong, my friend. It is just a simple ceremony."

Moody responded quietly, "It isn't the wedding it's...being married."

"If there are problems between you and Poppy, you two will work them out." Albus said reassuringly.

"I don't know how."

"You'll figure it out together. Trust in yourself, Alastor. Trust in Poppy and the love between you. If it makes you feel any better, I was in worse shape than you before my wedding," Albus shared.

Kingsley interjected, "I find that hard to believe, Albus. You and Minerva were together for ages before you got married. I'm sure you never worried about trusting in your love and all of that."

"Believe it or not, I almost didn't go through with it."

Alastor went ashy. He had been present at Albus and Minerva's wedding, but he did not recall Albus seeming nervous in the least. In fact, he was beaming with joy the entire time. Was there something he didn't know about that wedding? "Why not?" he asked.

Albus replied wistfully, "The way I felt about Minerva...the way I still feel about her...she's the most wonderful witch. Kind, clever, affectionate. What had I done to deserve her? What could I do to deserve her? I didn't think I'd ever be good enough for her."

"That's rich coming from you, hero of the wizard world, headmaster of Hogwarts," Kingsley said with a deep, booming laugh.

"That may be, but my reputation is not enough to sustain a relationship. I have often doubted if what I could offer as a mere mortal man would be enough for Minerva. She convinced me over the years that I was all she wanted. And I'm glad. She has enriched my life in countless ways. As I'm sure Poppy does for you."

"So that made you go through with it?" Alastor asked, still very nervous and wary for what he was about to go through with.

"Not exactly," Albus explained. "I realized that canceling the wedding would hurt Minerva much more than anything I could ever do in my endless attempts to make her happy in our married life. Her happiness is more important to me than anything else. I could not let her down that way. So there I was, standing in the forest, and the vision that walked down that aisle took my breath away. Any doubts I had were stamped out by the beating of my heart, a heart that beats only for her."

Kingsley smiled and stood from the sofa. "Always with the poetry, eh Dumbledore?" He turned to Moody. "So what do you say, Mad-Eye? Ready to get married?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied gruffly.

The three men disapparated and reappeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The large sitting room in the inn had been reserved for the ceremony. Albus had offered to find something nicer for his dear friends, but Alastor and Poppy had simple tastes and small pocketbooks so the Leaky Cauldron was just fine for their purposes.

The wedding was small but lovely. Kingsley was the best man and Minerva was the matron of honor. They both wore deep purple robes which looked very nice next to Poppy's white gown and Alastor's black dress robes. Albus, always the sharp dresser, wore a set of pale blue robes with golden stars and swirls embroidered all over. He stood in front of the group to officiate the ceremony. The smattering of aurors, Order members, and friends who had come to share in Alastor and Poppy's special day were very impressed.

Before Albus performed the binding charm, Poppy and Alastor exchanged their personal vows. This surprised everyone, as Mad-Eye Moody was not known for his eloquence or his sentimentality. But it seemed he would do anything for Poppy.

She spoke first. "Alastor, we've known each other for a long time. Dating on and off for twenty-five years can make a woman a bit unsure of her man's affections. But every time you smile at me or speak to me or kiss me, I lose all doubt. You, Alastor Moody, are my hero, my savior, and the love of my life. I love you now and always, and living the rest of my life by your side will be the greatest adventure of my life that I cannot wait to begin."

Minerva was beginning to get a bit misty-eyed, reminding Albus of their own wedding when similar tears of joy glistened in her emerald eyes.

Alastor coughed and cleared his throat awkwardly before beginning his own vows. "Poppy, I've been in love with you from the moment I first saw you. We were both young and fresh and new then. You were beautiful and still are. See, you always call me your savior, but you are mine. A man in my position is always terrified of injury and pain, and we know I've had more than my fair share of that. But every single step of the way, you've been the one to heal me. Not just my physical wounds, mind you, but every hurt my heart and soul have ever had, you've cured. I might not always say it or show it, but you've been the light in the darkness I've faced. I know I will always come back if you're the one I come back to. I love you with all my heart, Poppy, and I'll spend every moment I have left on this earth making sure you are safe, treasured, and loved."

Alastor pointed his magical eye at Albus and shifted his weight on his feet, clearly feeling uncomfortable to show so much emotion in front of so many people. He wished the service would move along, but everyone seemed frozen after his heartfelt words.

Both Poppy and Minerva had tears streaming down their cheeks. Kingsley was pleasantly surprised by Alastor's loving candor and was smiling widely.

Albus couldn't take his eyes off Minerva. Even when officiating the wedding of their dear friends, she was the only person he ever noticed, especially when surrounded by such love. He caught her eye and she smiled brightly. _I love you always,_ she mouthed. He nodded, a tender sparkle in his eye and mouthed back, _forever_.

Albus proceeded to magically bind Alastor and Poppy in marriage. The two kissed and the guests applauded. The couple pulled apart, breathless and happy. Alastor seemed shocked, but had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Minerva recognized in Albus.

Alastor quickly announced to the group as they came to congratulate the newlyweds, "I think I'll take a leaf from Albus' book and excuse my wife and myself at this time. Enjoy the food and the company. We'll see you all after the honeymoon."

He shook Albus and Kingsley's hands and thanked them while Poppy hugged Minerva and a few of her other friends. Alastor grasped her around the waist and led her out the door.

"Alastor, what about our reception? Shouldn't we stay a bit longer?" Poppy asked.

He growled into her ear, "I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands off you if I tried. And the things I've got in mind to celebrate our wedding are things I don't want shared with the public." She giggled and he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

A while later, they were a sweaty tangle of sheets and limbs. Alastor held his wife close and sighed, "It's annoying having Albus be right all the time. But I'm glad he was this time."

Mrs. Moody leaned up to look into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh I was just a little nervous before the ceremony and Albus shook me out of it."

She giggled and kissed her husband's misshapen nose. "I was terrified this morning! Minerva had to calm me down. I was afraid my dress wouldn't fit, and you wouldn't marry me because I got fat." She glanced over at the mass of ripped white material. "Although, I don't think it will ever fit again. Not that I mind one bit," she added with a wink.

Alastor kissed her gently. "I'd marry you if you were big as a house. I love you no matter what. But you looked incredible in that dress today. I couldn't wait to get it of you," he responded with a cheeky grin.

"So I noticed!" she laughed. "So what did Albus say to get rid of your nerves?"

"Did you know he almost didn't go through with his wedding?"

"No! He seemed so calm and happy at that ceremony. Minerva was cool as a cucumber, of course, but she would have been devastated if she knew he didn't want to go through with it!"

He nodded. "That's what he said. He said that no matter how much he felt he didn't deserve her, he knew how upset she'd be if he backed out. She wanted to marry him for some reason he could barely fathom, and her happiness was the most important thing to him. He said, though, that seeing her walk down the aisle made him forget why he would ever think marrying her wouldn't be the right thing. He was right. The second I saw you, I knew that we'd be okay no matter what. I love you so much, Poppy."

"I love you, Alastor." She kissed him and snuggled closer into his embrace. "I wonder if Minerva knows that story," Poppy wondered aloud.

In the Headmaster's tower of Hogwarts, Albus did tell Minerva his doubts from their wedding day. She spent the rest of the night reminding him how much she loved him.


End file.
